ARHK
The Towers of ARHK, more commonly shortened to just ARHK, is a revitalization of The Engineers faction following the aftermath of the Dorkuritsu Insurrection which caused the collapse of The Engineers and their ousting from Japan. Currently, the goals of ARHK are shrouded in secrecy as only their board of directors seem to know which direction they want the fledgling ARHK to travel, however it is blatantly clear that they plan to avoid the pitfalls suffered by their predecessors. Instead of using their knowledge and eccentrism on acts of hedonism and recreational projects like The Engineers, ARHK plans to wield their power in a much more focused and objective driven manner, furthering the goals of their board of directors. History Although ARHK is only a few months old, the idea of seceding from The Engineers is not. The majority of ARHK’s members are those who were discontent with the status of The Engineers underneath Tommy Wilder’s management, and had secretly planned to leave such a corrupt faction and create their own. Creating their own base located in the Philippines, these original members were in the late stages of their establishment when the Dorkuritus Insurrection occurred. With the collapse of The Engineers and their ousting from Japan, many survivors found themselves drawn towards these dissidents. Finding itself with a sudden influx of members, many being prominent researchers and old friends, the original members of ARHK quickly revised their small base of operations and implemented a much more favorable organization of leadership. With many more members and resources, as well as what could be evacuated from Hokkaido, ARHK began to quickly grow in both size, competency and power. Scavenging parts from residential ruins, their preexisting base and the wreckage of superforts and utilizing their massively increased manpower, ARHK’s new headquarters began to take shape at an alarming rate. What was once a small organization hoping to break off from The Engineers had evolved into a fully fledged faction, one that not only harbored the inquisitive and exploratory ideals of scientists, but one dead set in not following the footsteps of The Engineers. Base of Operations The Towers of ARHK are a collection of ocean-bound buildings all connected by either an underlying superstructure or through wires and beams. Utilizing hardlight technology, researchers are able to easily travel from one building to another and transport supplies, resources and materials without the need of any permanent connections. This means that for the majority of the time, these buildings are completely isolated from each other. The only exception to this are the three main towers, which are held together with a large superstructure underneath the waves which also doubles as a transport systems for items too large, heavy or delicate to be transported along the hardlight bridges. At the center of this floating city, are three monumental towers, each almost half a kilometer high. These three buildings act as the heart of ARHK, each providing a vital function to the young faction’s needs. The first central tower, known as the Command Tower, acts as the centralized command node. The lower floors contain multiple storage rooms for completed projects and well lit conference rooms for engineering and research teams to use as they see fit. Above these are the hangars in which both power armor and ARHK’s experimental and combat aircraft reside, as well as an entire floor dedicated for suit pilots. As one travels higher up, entire floors are dedicated towards a finely attuned suite of communication and scanning equipment as well as the controls to operate the floating city. Higher still are floors dedicated to both the board of directors as well as rooms in which mission commanders brief pilots on operations. SILIUM’s main storage facilities are located here as well. The second central tower, known the Production Tower, has all of it’s above sea floors filled with storage facilities for raw materials and entire arrays of FAIRYs meant for producing both research items and constructs. As well as accepting requests for other, less morally transparent items and materials ordered by the board of directors. The third central tower, known as the Research Tower, houses multiple labs, each spanning up to several floors and dedicated to a specific type of research. Department heads are found here, located on their respective floors. The lowest floors above sea level house the cold storage facility containing YGGDRASIL. The superstructure connecting each of these three towers, located beneath the surface, houses large tubes, fit for transporting resources as well as the engines and devices which propel ARHK. CERES is located here as it allows easy access to the three central towers, and through them, the rest of ARHK. Spread throughout the entirety of ARHK, SYLPH can be found in the form of long range cannon emplacements similar to traditional naval artillery, three sizable laser batteries housed on the roofs of the central towers and in multiple water based storage facilities on the very edges of ARHK to house autonomous sea craft. In addition to these three central towers, a myriad of smaller buildings, ranging in size from a single room to that of a medium sized warehouse, are found fanned out from the central towers. These buildings usually act as specialist facilities for individual or team research and experimentation, or simple storage buildings for miscellaneous gear. Furthermore, a fair number of these smaller, individual buildings host the sleeping quarters of those engineers not currently sleeping in dedicated quarters found in the labs of the Research Tower. As majority of ARHK is run and operated by automatons and Artificial Intelligence, few humans are rarely seen outside, preferring to remain indoors in their laboratories dedicating themselves to their craft. This causes ARHK to give off an abandoned, empty atmosphere. Even as one gets closer, only the constant low hum of machinery breaks the eerily silence that surrounds the entire ocean city. Organization ARHK’s leadership structure consists of two parts. The majority of decisions affecting the whole of ARHK are carried out by a Board of Directors while authority on research projects falls to the discretion of each Department Head. The ARHK Board of Directors deal with issues ranging from handling requests from other factions, to resource acquisition, to determining the directional focus of ARHK and which projects to accept and employ for the betterment of their faction. Department Heads act as the final authority on which project or research approvals are green-lit and resource allocation to different teams and individuals. Although not mutually exclusive, few individuals walk the line of being both a member of the Board of Directors as well as being a Department Head. Currently, the ARHK's Board of Directors consists of five members: *Alexander “Kaleidoscope” Kors * Illyan Arcturus “Forge” Castell * Damien “Austin” August * Farkas Horvath * [REDACTED] Currently, the Department Heads consist of five members: * Edward “Zlowrogi” Wocjik - Head of Genetic Engineering * SILUS - Head of AI Development * Illyan Arcturus “Forge” Castell - Head of Fabrication * Damien “Austin” August - Head of Maintenance * Farkas Horvath - Head of Ethics Research Projects Although research teams and individuals may belong to certain departments, this does not in anyway limit engineers on what projects they wish to work on. This classification system only serves as an easy way to identify what field an engineer considers themselves to be a specialist in and proper allocation of resources to departments. It is not uncommon for project teams to include engineers belonging to different departments, as projects can rarely be shoehorned into belonging solely within the jurisdiction of a single department. In such cases, all Department Heads involved will convene together to decide whether or not to approve of said project. After approval though, it falls to the Department the project leader belongs to to allocate resources and facilities. Here is a list of completed projects so far: * Mutagen Project mutagen injectors containing a specific trait of certain animals for widespread distribution, on top of creating genetically enhanced soldiers. * SILIUM Drones humanoid drones and vehicles. Makes of the bulk of ARHK's offensive forces. * GYO Drones dog-sized spider drones capable of utilizing all manner of man-portable weaponry. * Project: YGGDRASIL of mental matrices of past Engineers * Project: FAIRY of super 3D printers * Project: SPRITE resource salvagers and engineering aids * Project: SYLPH manipulation and defense network * Project CERES responsible for the maintenance of the towers Specialties Category:PACYOA: TE Category:ARHK Category:TE Factions